The Storm
by la periodista
Summary: Returning home from yet another adventure, Link is caught in a storm.  But even the rain cannot keep him out of Zelda's arms.  Oneshot.


**Hello all! I know I have a few _Zelda_ stories that are in dire need of updates, but things have been pretty hectic around here. For one thing, I had an appendectomy about two months ago. I am also in the process of moving--twice (long story)--and starting a new school.**

**But enough of my blathering on. I hope to update some of my stories soon, but in the meantime, here is a Zelink oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series. It is the intellectual property of Nintendo.**

* * *

The angry waves churned around him, hitting the side and splashing over. He continued to row, ignoring the rough waters as best he could. As long as the rowboat didn't capsize, he didn't care. He just wanted to get to shore.

He had been gone for two weeks. It had been two weeks too long. But now he was home. And he could be with her.

He longed for her so much. Her golden hair, smooth as silk, brushing against his body. The warmth of her milky white skin against his as he held her close. Her scarlet lips on his. And the soft touch of her fingertips as she played with him, teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He had been to hell and back in the last two weeks, but now it was all over. Now he could love her like never before.

At last the rowboat bumped against the dock. It hit it so hard that it bounced off, and the waves started to carry it away. Thinking quickly, he carelessly tossed the oars into the water, using one arm to shield his face from the spray as he took out the hookshot. Skilled in using it, he easily steadied it one-handed and fired it at the dock. It stuck tight and reeled him in, and he retracted it and put it away.

He wrung the water out of his tunic, then removed his boots and dumped the water out. He was soaked to the bone, and the howling wind wasn't helping. But he did not wish to take the time to dry himself, for it was now starting to rain. She would warm him when he found her, and he had no intention of wasting anymore energy than necessary to get to her.

He put his boots back on and trudged his way through the mud that had had the last two weeks to build up along the shore. It had hardly stopped raining since he left. His feet sunk several inches into the muck, but he pushed on, even as the driving rain smacked his face, stinging like pebbles.

At last he reached a canopy of trees that partially protected him from the heaviest of the precipitation. He stopped to rest, but only for a moment, as lightning was now flashing overhead. The last place he wanted to be at that moment was standing under the tallest things around.

He continued up the winding path into the hills, hiding out in small caves when possible as the worst part of the storm passed overhead. At long last, the thunder and lightning dissipated, leaving only light rain and a subtle breeze in their wake.

He made his way into a small clearing, where he would often meet her when they would sneak away to be together. He smiled to himself as he thought about the things they would do. If her father ever found out...

As the rain finally stopped and the massive storm clouds began to clear out, he stopped to rest again. He stared up at the moonlit sky, wondering how often she came down here to think. Whenever he had to leave, to protect the kingdom, she would come to the clearing, sometimes for several hours at a time. She would think about him and play their favorite songs on her lyre.

If only she were here now. The things that he would do to her...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. He looked up and observed a dark figure moving amongst the trees. His hand instinctively reached for the hilt of the sword, but as he watched its movements more closely, he recognized it and gasped.

It was her. There was no doubt in his mind.

He watched, his eyes riveted on her silhouette, as she skipped through the clearing, like a child. She finally settled on a spot and removed her cloak, hanging it on a low branch. She was expecting him back soon, but not this soon. He would still be able to surprise her, just as he wanted.

He could feel the longing grow even more within him as he thought about how good it would feel to hold her again, to take in all of her. Up until this last journey, the longest they'd gone without being intimate was a week. Which only made him want her all the more.

He quietly crept over to where she had settled into a sitting position on the grass, playing her lyre once again. Her beautiful skin and hair shone in the soft moonlight, making his heart pound. He could hardly wait to get his hands on her.

He was maybe five steps from her, close enough to take in her scent. He breathed deeply, the light breeze carrying it to him.

Suddenly sensing his presence, she turned around. Her sapphire eyes traveled up his body, locking onto his cerulean orbs. She smiled warmly at him as he finished closing the distance between them.

He extended his hand to her, and she dropped the lyre on the ground and stood up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around happily. He set her down, and their lips met in a heated kiss for the first time since he had had to tear himself away from her on that awful morning two weeks previous.

They split apart and simply stood there, admiring each other, still not a word spoken between them. It wasn't necessary; their actions said everything that was in their hearts and minds at that moment.

Wide grins creased their faces as they leaned in to kiss some more, each kiss getting deeper and more passionate. Taken by his need for her, he scooped her up in his arms, then somehow got down on his knees, gently laying her on top of the soft grass. It was still cold and damp, but neither cared. For very soon would they have all the warmth they needed, and then some.

She didn't stop him, but giggled delightfully as his lips went to her neck, then lower, then lower still. He unlaced her bodice so that she was exposed to him, and she blushed as he admired her, a gleam in his eyes.

For the moment resisting the urge to kiss her there, he put his ear to her heart, hearing it pound the same as his was. She tossed his cap aside and tangled her fingers in his damp hair as he turned his attention to kissing her ample bosom, which he just realized seemed bigger than when he left her. Not that he was complaining.

She got him to pause long enough to remove his tunic and undershirt, casting them aside. There was definitely no turning back now, she realized as he implored her with his eyes. She nodded her head yes, and he tugged at her skirt and petticoats, pulling them off of her and throwing them onto the pile of shed clothing.

She blushed even more as his eyes drunk of her body, his smile widening. As he leaned forward to kiss her lips, she managed to push him onto his back, rolling on top of him to give her control. She kissed every curve of his sculpted chest as her hands fiddled with his breeches. He managed to kick off his boots, allowing her to remove the remainder of his clothing.

Despite the heat emanating from their nude bodies, she shivered from the breeze. He rolled them over so that he was back on top of her and reached for the cloak. Not wanting to tear a hole in it by tugging too hard, he stood up quickly and took it down, then laid back on top of her, pulling the cloak over the both of them.

Having been apart long enough, neither of them wasted any time. She gritted her teeth in anticipation as he entered her, before wrapping her legs around him to allow him to go deeper. It was his turn to gasp as he felt her tighten around him.

The lovers found their rhythm, keeping their pace with each other as their pleasure neared its peak. She gasped and moaned lustily, encouraging him to push harder.

"Link," she murmured his name as she tumbled over the edge.

"Zelda," he groaned as he tumbled with her.

They laid there for some time afterwards, panting and bathed in sweat as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I missed you, Hero," she whispered.

"I could tell," he laughed. "I missed you, too, Princess."

"I suppose we should go home soon," she sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose," he answered, a mischievous look on his face.

"What now?" she giggled.

He leaned closer to her ear. "I think you know," he whispered.

They enjoyed each other once more before finally dressing and making their way to Hyrule Castle.

"Ah, my daughter, you are safe. That dreadful storm had me so worried," her father, the King of Hyrule, proclaimed as she entered.

"I'm just fine, Father, now that Link is home," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, my son-in-law! I'm so happy to see you!" the king said, hugging the young man. "Thank you for protecting our fair kingdom from harm once again. You and my daughter will make a fine king and queen. "

"Thank you, Your Highness," the young hero answered, bowing respectfully.

"Excuse us, Father, but my husband and I have some...business to attend to. Primarily getting Link into clean clothes," the princess said with a grin as she looked at Link's muddy boots.

"Yes, yes, well good night then."

"Good night," the couple said in unison.

Once the king was out of sight, they raced up the stairs to their bedroom. As the moonlight shone in through a window, the thunderstorm that had caused so much trouble for Link earlier was nothing next to the firestorm they were busy generating in their bed.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


End file.
